


Words, Words, Words

by americanjedi



Category: due South
Genre: Benton has a Rich Fantasy Life, Books, Drabble, Gen, Raised on Books, Tags almost Longer than Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton has a rich fantasy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, Words, Words

Benton has a rich fantasy life. 

Sometimes he imagines he is the bereft Sir Richard of Lea, a horseman absolved of all friendships by a reversal of fortune and Vecchio is the flashy Will Scarlet, plumed hat and all and Ray Kowalski with his perfect aim as Robin Hood. He imagines himself brought into their camp and sat at a table oddly reminiscent of the Vecchio’s dining room and fed pasta and cabbage by his two new and startlingly loyal friends while Lieutenant Welsh in Friar Tuck’s robes asks what Benton is doing there.

Sometimes he is the naive Uriel in Milton’s cosmic landscape. Uriel who let in a dark haired Satan in his innocence, because he could not recognize evil when it wore Victoria’s sweet face and graceful waist, leaving Gabriel as Ray to comfort him with a brotherly arm and hunt down the devil in the beauty of the Garden and drive Victoria out again with a burning spear to her back. Which left Ray the Second to be the poetic Raphael, to flirt and smile in the Garden; glowing gold and complaining of his inability to communicate the love and wonders he had seen.

Some times he struggled through the labyrinth of London with a Polish Artful Dodger.

Sometimes clasped hands with a long lost friend on the battle field outside the gates of Troy.

Sometimes Ray Kowalski was Sydney Carton.

Sometimes Ray Vecchio was Antonio.

And sometimes he wakes up, nods to the Queen and goes out to be the Mountie.


End file.
